fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fissure (2014)
Fissure (2014) is a reimagining of the That One Series With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish to Remember done by Sorastitch of Overclocked fame. Gameplay Fissure (2014) is a 2D platformer. Unten can double jump in the air as well as shoot lightning from his hands after receiving a Blump from a bare tree. Later on in the game he no longer needs to rely on these, although does need to find food for him and Fanten. Food revives some of Unten's health, which he starts off with three hearts. As the game progresses, Unten will find up upgrades, allowing him to have up to ten hearts. Once Zerita is playable, she is faster and can jump off walls. She uses her claws to attack. She can not be upgraded by any fashion. Midas Unten, a invincible power up that is obtained through eating a Glistening Blump allows Unten to make golden path and maximum powered up abilities for 30 seconds. Plot Grime Corp, corporation owned by Doomulus Grime, orders the extinction of anyone not willing to work for the company, causing several to go into either hiding or forced to work for the company. Unten, who has been on the run for years, comes across a small village where he meets Chief Dongorio, Zerita, and Mondo, the Ozo of the tribe. Unten later learns of a prophecy that the village has marked against a rock, where a bear-like hero would take out the great evil. The camp is attacked by Grime Bots, though and Unten is sent out on the run again. He traverses across the dunes, and comes across a small kingdom, the Kingdom of the Narobi-Trons, a highly advanced race. They tell them that a dark sorceress has kidnapped their queen. Unten sets off to find the sorceress's tower. He battles his way up to the sorceress's tower, avoid her evil tentacle wire worms (TWW) and manages to make it up to the ninth floor. He battles the sorceress and defeats her, smashing her essence on a computer. Unten prepares to take the Narobi-Tron queen home but then a spike from the floor impales her, and on the computer screen the evil sorceress laughs at Unten at his failure. Unten decides to bring the bad news to the kingdom, where they want him executed. The Queen tells them through a text message that Unten did try to save her. The Narobi-Trons exile him and build the queen a new body. Unten goes through the Narobi-Tron outlands and comes across a small, slug like creature named Fanti. Fanti demonstrates his stretching and electrical powers to Unten and they escape the Outlands. They come across a Grime Corp factory and decide to free the workers there. After defeating a bunch of Grime's mooks, they shut down the power and evacuate everyone before setting the factory to self destruct. The workers are free and Grime notices this from a camera that was shot out. Grime commands a bunch of his mooks to kill Unten, but to no avail. Grime decides that the only thing that can stop Unten is Unten himself, and creates a robotical clone named UN10. Unten comes across Zerita again in the canyons on his way to find another Grime Corp factory to shut down. Zerita tells him that the village executed in time to hide from the Grime Bots, and that the village has relocated close by. Zerita and Unten head to the village. Characters Unten The hero of this tale. Relatively young and inexperienced, Unten has to often straddle the line between good and evil. He can get electrical powers from Blumps, a blue and black fruit that awakens secret powers in people. After meeting Fanti, he no longer needs Blumps for electrical powers. Unten also can turn into "Midas Unten", which turns his body into Midas Gold, toxic to the touch. It also turns plant life into gold. Zerita A refugee watching from the sidelines. She meets Unten in a small village where she tends to Chief Dongorio and Mondo, who were basically her family after her's died when she was very young. She is playable in some levels. She does not have electrical powers, opting for her claws instead. She can trigger claw switches and dice up fruit and enemies. When she eats a Blump, she gains fire powers. She can also turn into "Radioactive Zerita" which gives her a bright green glow. This acts similar to Midas Gold, being toxic to the touch. It wilts plants or enlarges them. Doomulus Grime The antagonist. He owns a company called Grime Corp and has enlisted "help" from most of the planet. He plans to derive the planet from much of it's resources and then destroy it, leaving behind a hallow shell of it's former life. He is not directly fought until the end of the game. He attacks using the room, which he has rigged with traps, and his mooks. When he is longer able to use those he uses a Blump to generate his Power Chaotic powers. And on the last leg of the fight, he transforms into "Liquid Metal Doomulus", a nearly invincible and fluid wave of molten metal. Unten has to run and turn into "Midas Unten" to stand a chance against him. Fanti A outcast from the Narobi-Tron tribe. He is a slug-like creature, but he can stretch really well and generate an electrical current. He meets Unten in the outlands and helps him out. He simply recharges when he eats a Blump. He also turns into "Midas Fanti" whenever Unten turns into Midas Unten. Mondo The Narobi-Tron Kingdom The Narobi-Tron are a highly advanced race. They are cable of putting their essence into electrical devices. It is speculated that they are in fact, just essences and that they never had a body to begin with. They welcome almost any race that comes into the kingdom, but are quick to kick them out, suggesting they may be some what bigoted. Queen Pixella Dark Sorceress RAMiranda The Horseman The Horseman, who first appeared in Unten (Video Game) makes a reappearance here. He is used to revisit levels. He is paid in coins, and quips to himself everytime you ride him to somewhere, ranging from talking about recent events or mentioning Tiktok, a planet that is near by Zeon. He is simply used to get around levels though, so he is not a hugely important character. Gallery UntenFissure2014.png|Unten DoomulusGrime2014.png|Doomulus Grime Fissure2014teaser.png|A teaser poster for the game. Depicts Unten, Fanti, Zerita, Chief Dongorio, and Mondo. Grime Corp.png|Grime Corp concept art.